Cain Marko
The Juggernaut is a mutant with super-human strength. Biography ''X-Men: The Last Stand Cain Marko is a mutant mercenary, caught by the US forces and kept captive in a moving prison along with Raven Darkholme and Jamie Madrox. When Magneto attacks the truck-prison for rescuing Mystique, he's intrigued by Juggernaut's powers' description as read by Pyro and frees him as well, making him join his Brotherhood. The Juggernaut is one of the most powerful mutants in the Brotherhood, and this allows him to immediately become one of Magneto's generals. When the Phoenix awakes, Juggernaut follows Magneto to Greys' place to recruit her. Once there, they find the X-Men already in place and they put up a fight. Juggernaut has Wolverine as an opponent, and proves to be superior to him in many ways. After beating up Wolverine outside and inside Greys' home, the Juggernaut is defeated by the combined powers of two of the X-Men: Wolverine pierces his nape with his claws and then has them electrified by Storm's lightning, electrocuting the Juggernaut who faints as result. Marko regains consciousness when Phoenix engages a mental battle with Professor X and destroys the house, and Xavier, with her powers. After the battle, Juggernaut comes back with Magneto, Phoenix and the others to the hideout in the woods. During Alcatraz battle, the Juggernaut tries to rush in the battle immediately, but Magneto stops him, wanting to use the weakest mutants as a shield for the Cure-charged bullets. When the Juggernaut receives the order to break into the facility and kill Leech, he starts running, sweeping away everyone in his path, both humans and mutants, and crushing every wall of the facility till he finds Leech's room. He's reached by Shadowcat, who uses her phasing powers to make him sink into the floor. Enraged, the Juggernaut breaks free and charge the two younglings, but Leech's powers inhibits his super strength and he slams against a wall, fainting. What his destiny is after the battle is unknown. Character traits He's a stubborn and proud warrior, but he lacks of intelligence and tends to rush into battle without thinking. Since he's not too smart, he's neutral in the human-mutant conflict, and he joins Magneto just because he got to him first. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Cain possess virtually limitless superhuman strength (physical, mental, spiritual), with immeasurable upper limits, but superior to all the mutants shown in the X-Men movies, being capable of easily tossing Wolverine away and smashing victims into the air who are unfortunate enough to get hit by his charges. He's capable of effortlessly defeating powerful monsters and villains, with a single, nonchalant punch, his strength is not limited to his arms and punches, they extend to his legs. Cain has perfect control over his strength, allowing him to handles gentle and fragile objects or easily do menial, delicate task that require dexterity. He engages in daily task without trouble. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Juggernaut's body generates no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him nigh limitless stamina in all physical activities *Superhuman Agility:'' Cain has perfect agility, flexibility, balance and dexterity far greater than an Olympic-level human. He can easily change directions while running. *'Near-Invulnerability:' Cain is virtually invulnerable to any and all forms of physical harm or injury both internal and external, the only thing shown to even wound him was Wolverine's adamantium claws. Therefore only Adamantium and Vibranium are the few known metals that can effectively pierce and penetrate his skin. This invulnerability extends to the optic system since bullets, and grenade shrapnel, did not penetrate nor damage it. He is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, pressures extremes, falls from orbital heights, maximized heat without blistering, maximized cold without freezing, massive impacts, withstanding several times the impact of ground zero nuclear explosions, and the crushing pressures of 1000000Gs without suffering damage, harm, or trouble, easily. Essentially he is virtually indestructible *'Self Sustenance:' The Juggernaut is completely self sustained, he has no need to breathe, eat, or drink at all. *'Contaminant Immunity:' The Juggernaut is also immune to all toxins, poisons, disorders and disease. *'Instantaneous Regenerative:' If damaged, Cain possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to completely regenerate with superhuman speed. Even if destroyed down to a skeleton he is able to regenerate all the damage done, restoring to full perfect health and power, even molecularly rebuilt his body if atomized. When Wolverine's claws pierced his flesh, his wounds healed the second the claws came out. *'Immortality:' Cain is immune to aging. He does not age, and remains forever young. He is immune to any injury, and cannot be harmed by any weapon or attack. He does not require nourishment, can indefinitely survive unaided in the vacuum of outer space, and comfortably live in any environment. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Cain has shown he has an limitless tolerance for pain as when he got pierced by Wolverine's claws, he never made a single sound except for a snarky remark, and he is never shown resting like the other Brotherhood members. *'Superhuman Senses': Cain's senses of sight, hearing, smell, taste, and touch are senses are far beyond the human norm, being able to keep track of extremely fast opponents or objects easily. He also seems to have developed a sixth sense; being able to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He does possess impressively sharp hearing, being able to pick up on various chatter from bystanders a good distance away even while fighting *'Superhuman' Speed'':'' He can run at speeds of 60 mph, he can react and maneuver in microseconds. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Cain's reaction time and reflexes are far superior to that of a human. Because his brain functions at superhuman speeds, he can perceive everything faster and with greater clarity, everything moves slower to him. *'Embodiment of the Unstoppable Force:' Once he begins to advance in a certain direction, it is virtually impossible to halt his movement, unless he himself wants to stop or change directions, seemingly unstoppable. Abilities *'Skilled Combatant:' Cain is at least competent in the use of his powers in a combat situation, being fully capable of decimating Wolverine quickly and decisively in their first fight. Relationships *Magneto - Boss. *The Brotherhood of Evil Mutants - Teammates. *Shadowcat - Enemy. *Wolverine - Enemy. *The X-Men - Enemies. *Leech - Enemy. Behind the scenes *The Juggernaut was included in an early X-Men draft, but he never made it to the concept page. *Juggernaut was originally written in X-Men: Days of Future Past but was replaced by Quicksilver with Josh Helman originally cast as the character. Trivia *In the mainstream comics, the Juggernaut is not a mutant, and gains his power from the mystical Cyttorak Ruby. He is only a mutant in the Ultimate universe. *In the comics, Juggernaut is the step brother of Professor X, but in the movie no relation between the two is implied. *During his fight with Shadowcat, Marko shouts "I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!", so making a reference to the ominous internet meme. *In an alternate scene,when Juggernaut finds Leech and Shadowcat,he says "Here´s Juggy", making a reference to the film The Shining. Gallery Image:Juggy1.gif|Juggernaut with his trademark dome shaped helmet. Juggernaut x3.jpg|Promotional image. Juggy x3.png|Juggernaut image. JuggyXMN3.jpg 5885416_gal.jpg|Juggernaut joining the Brotherhood Juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut bursting through a wall Xm3698912.jpg|The Unstoppable Juggernaut Knocked out.PNG|Cain knocked himself out after he charged at Kitty and Leech. GrbtW8H.jpg|Unused concept art of young Juggernaut in Days of Future Past. 9STGJKe.jpg|Unused concept art of young Juggernaut in Days of Future Past. (Earth-616)| }} Category:X-Men characters Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Earth-10005 Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Henchmen Category:Brotherhood of Mutants members Category:Prisoners